dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulina/Archive 6
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Re:Black I was always in the "Black is Zamasu" camp until Zamasu came around to fight with Black; at that point I had absolutely no idea who or what he was. I'm not too upset with the outcome; it was the obvious one and as hype as Black is, there isn't really any way to satisfy everyone. As far as Beerus' theory, we don't need to document it because, well, he was wrong for starters. Two, the way he said it, he clearly had no idea what he was talking about and just said it because he thought he was right. And wow, that actually is both hilarious and very well animated. And don't worry, it's fine; all water under the bridge.—Mina Țepeș 02:20, October 4, 2016 (UTC) : For me, I don't personally mind. Pretty sure everyone thought it was Zamasu from the get-go when we saw him, and it was only when the future Zamasu appeared to fight alongside Black against Gokū and Trunks did we abandon the idea; before then, everyone was pretty much on board with that train of thought. The fact that they spent all that time building Black up as a badass — and in my opinion, he still is, he's actually my favorite villain in the entire Dragon Ball series at the moment — there was no outcome for Black that was going to please everyone. Making him Zamasu would have detractors. Making him a doll of Son Gokū would have detractors. Making him actually Gokū would probably have people up in arms. The thing about Gokū being childish is he always has been, it was just everything in the second half of Dragon Ball always kept throwing Gokū into such serious situations that we never really saw him have time to relax. I do believe he may be too relaxed in Super, but that's just because, like you said, there's been pretty much no tension up until now. And honestly, it isn't like Dragon Ball has been known for complex plots. Black is pretty much the first villain in Dragon Ball with a legitimate motivation that is interesting. Vegeta wanted immortality, Freeza wanted immortality, Cell was just following his programming, and Majin Bū was destruction for the sake of destruction. Black believes mortals are a curse upon the Universe, that they spoil the beautiful creation of the gods and doesn't believe they should live to enjoy it. : "Everyone sucks. They should die." in short. : So as far as villains go, Black is already better than most, I'm not even mad myself. But yeah, everyone is entitled to their opinion, and I know other people who aren't content with this arc. But for me, it's the only arc I have watched completely through, so there's something to be said for that.—Mina Țepeș 18:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: This is why I do not like including time travel within a storyline. Toriyama did it....alright...in the last game, where he used Time Travel only to INSTIGATE the next arc. In this arc, it is literally every few episodes, back to the past, back to the future, abusing time travel to a point where honestly, Beerus is just being lenient. He has every right to destroy them right now. I mean, we know they won't die — they're alive in the epilogue — so there's no tension to begin with. The sad thing is, out of all the arcs in Super, it is still the best arc. The first two arcs were horrible retellings of fantastic films. The third arc was a tournament with quite literally no tension — Son himself said that even if they lost, Earth was just switching Universes, and he was right — so the entire arc had no weight. This current arc, however, does in the sense that there is a present threat, an endgame, an actual villain, everything. So I think it does what its supposed to do as well as Super can.—Mina Țepeș 17:33, October 8, 2016 (UTC) trunks page I would like to help you with Trunks page, where do you get 1080p images from DBZ, torrent? --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :The images you've been uploading are all 1080p, I have the movies in 1080p just not the Episodes of DBZ, I would like to help you out so if you have a link. I can go into the chat. Btw, Zamasu survived? ._. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 13:50, October 9, 2016 (UTC) ::You're lucky. If you ever choose to upload the episodes onto another site, I'll download them please tell me -_- :) --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:20, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Movie 1 I believe the original Dragon Ball Z movie is just Dragon Ball Z The Movie and not Return My Gohan. Return My Gohan is just a line in the film Godccolo (talk) 18:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Honest opinion I would like to here your views on my current idea to add tournament records, since they are so important to the series. I wanted to know if you could give me your thoughts on the matter --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Super Big Favor Can you find the names of the universes and make stub pages on them, since they been announced I think they deserve their own pages --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:40, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your new promotion, Lin. You're a great and excellent user on this wiki. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:49, November 30, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome, man. Luckily i'm free for the winter. I'm likely getting a four week break because of the amount of work i've done for my agency. So I likely will be around and its a shame I hope you don't abandon us. You're our only translator that is available to us. I would feel really naked without your translations --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:32, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Templates Oho, I very much like your additions to the infoboxes recently!—Mina Țepeș 20:06, December 2, 2016 (UTC) : Honestly, we'd only need a different colour for pure aesthetic reasons, but if you wanted to do a different colour, VIZ is usually associated with Red, while FUNimation's logo primarily purple; however, both would look weird on the Demon and Frost Demon infoboxes, no?—Mina Țepeș 20:40, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you You did a good job in getting to that before me. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:37, December 6, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, thanks LIN. I only just woke up and I saw all of that but mercifully, you got to it before I was able to get online, so thanks!—Mina Țepeș 20:32, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, you're welcome. That is why I like working alongside yourself on this wiki. I know I can really depend on you. And to your question: Yes, there is another reason, consistency. It looks really inconsistent when we have Afterimage Sorcery and the most basic fundamental version use of Afterimage type techniques as a different name. It is better to translate them. Another example is that we have Ki Manipulation Technique but again have its most fundamental version of its use as "Kikoha". Although I don't the length of it, I feel that making it accurately translated is the better alternative that just leaving it untranslated. Although I will not be changing various techniques like the Taiyōken, Kienzan, Makankōsappō, Masenkō and Kaiōken because of they retain these names in the Kai version. I won't be changing the titles either, just those small changes I made. I'll likely make more to phase out the pure japanese. But will absolutely protect the ones I listed and others that fit better in their japanese. In example if the english version names them via. japanese i'll leave it as it. Because it would be as illogical as calling the Rasengan by its actual name. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:35, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Translation You said that in other areas you had issues with translations, I wanted to follow up on this topic. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:26, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Chapter Do you have any link to the RAW of the latest chapter?—Mina Țepeș 20:26, December 15, 2016 (UTC) : First off, thanks! Second off, that actually MIGHT be Rose. Pink is a lighter colour than Blue, like yellow. So perhaps Rose isn't going to be tinted and we'll just have to rely on dialogue?—Mina Țepeș 00:56, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: So, they only mention golden hair? That's disappointing, but this entire manga chapter seems to be doing Black a disservice in the way that Vegeta completely dominates him. I suppose this is just one of the many ways Toyable likes to differ from Toriyama's original drafts, since Toriyama says he does allow Toyable to tak eliberties where he wants to. Also, I saw you mention there's a new plot on the Time Ring page; what got changed?—Mina Țepeș 16:55, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Code Thank you so much for implementing the code for me. :) --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:57, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Probably in two days. I've been really swamped with work. I'll try to make some time in the next two days. If you see me in the chat, just enter --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:45, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I've had little to no time to do anything. So sorry for the late reply. I also changed the name of this page and wanted to ask if this was an okay thing to do? Hydrokinesis Ability --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:31, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Translation Request I believe the name God Split Cut could be incorrect, and would like to confirm if this is true. Please take your time, my friend. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Input Should we remove the Conflict pages in order to free up and give events such as the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai better coverage in their arc counterparts. It would be less confusing. The reason i'm asking your assistance, is because we're the last administrators. I feel since you're a content moderator your opinion is needed. It would lower the amount of pages on the wiki. But it would allow us to document the arcs, in order not to confuse new users. It would give people a direct page to work on the wiki. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 13:45, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, Lin. I take your input with great concern. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:33, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super English episode cards Can you please update the current episodes that we don't have. I unfortunately don't have a link for the english version. It would be really appreciated Lin. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:50, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Assistance I'm not too sure if it's Vermoud or Vermouth. I would like your take on the matter and potentially other Hakaishin i've gotten wrong. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 22:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. I tried really hard, I even made some mistakes because of the rush of information. We're back at the top 1000 wiki's in our genre and I hope we can keep editing. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 00:22, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Name Lin, The reason i’m asking to leave the title there is because we use for Shin, and before you go onto Shin’s page and remove it. Don’t. Because by your logic not a single character who is Kaioshin would have their title in their name parameter. We have always used it for characters who have titles in the Dragon Ball series, no different than the reason we Naruto wiki calls Naruto the sixth Hokage. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 18:53, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. Point taken. I shall remove it. Sorry for the misunderstanding I now understand. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 19:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can I schedule a conversation on the chat? Perhaps on Saturday when i'm free. The topic of the conversation will be wiki related and would like some assistance, is that fine? --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 00:06, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Game only It would be one thing if I was trying to say it’s canon. But i’m not. I think rejecting information based on biases is disingenuous of us. Don’t you think we should record it to be objective on our wiki? I'm on board if Aha agrees with you to break our tie, in order to come to a conclusion. [[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 18:29, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Update: Aha, Agreed with your sentiments. Also can you do me a favor in translating these episodes http://imgur.com/a/iNmAO Anime Debut Thank you for your new addition to our infobox MoS, can I receive some assistance in changing the characters names. I will require a lot of assistance to implement. 16:56, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :That is really unfortunate, get better. I also had a longtime fever and here in America it's pretty hard, especially in California to make a good living without missing work. I overworked myself to the point where I was sick for a longtime. I hope you get better and proper rest, my friend. -- 20:35, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Photosphere No, it is the correct name, I made a mistake where I even excluded a kanji and found out that the kanji of the technique was a compound for "Photosphere" and it makes sense because the kanji that follows is the word "Model". The technique is based on the real-life models. -- 12:09, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Help on Puns Since we use puns I thought it was time to bring this up. So i'm hoping to be wrong but is Gokū's sayian name, Cacarot? According to my research that would be an accurate translation, which makes sense. I believe it would translate: correctly, or am I wrong. -- 21:06, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Tool Oho, thanks! I actually do like the separation, since, sometimes, things are just "items", rather than tools being used for some purpose. Not bad at all, LIN.—Mina Țepeș 05:49, March 20, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I can understand why they wouldn't, but I feel like we should, so having the templates that seperates the actual tools and standard items really is a great help (and since the Daizenshuu lists them, it gives us even more of a reason to do it!) So yeah, I'm all for the template, and thanks a million!—Mina Țepeș 06:05, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmmm...the way I see it, the Daizenshū ''are there for us to use. Each item, or tool, has a category: weapons, "miscellaneous" (which seem to be regular items, and not battle tools), clothing, etc. We could use the classification categories from the Daizenshū to help categorize tools and regular items, and our own wiki can add classifications like offensive, defensive and supplementary, if we need to: the Battle Jacket, for instance, is an example of a defensive "tool", while the Nyōi-bō is an example of an offensive tool, and a supplementary tool would be (and this is spitballing here), the Senzu. If we're looking for something to put in the infobox, we could do it like we do techniques: the primary "type" being what the Daizenshū would classify them as, and classification used on our wiki, like "supplementary" or "defensive. For example, the Fighting Jacket is categorized as a "Battle Item", so it's "type" would be "Battle Item", and it's class would be "Defensive", if I'm making any sense. Vehicles, which aren't "battle tools", could be easier to classify, I'd think; they couldn't need the "class" for one, merely the "type", which is "vehicle".—Mina Țepeș 18:13, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Licensee So, LIN, I love the licensee template, but I need you to add something to it. We're an English Dragon Ball wiki, so we cover more than just FUNimation's dub. When you have time, please add an option to the Licensee template for the "Ocean dub" by the . We'll have to take note of their voice actors, etc., as well as FUNimation.—Mina Țepeș 22:43, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Names In my opinion, the original was actually better. We modeled it after how Narutopedia does it, and while your new example is more specific, the original one we were using was less intrusive, you know? I think we should keep it as we've had it.—Mina Țepeș 17:38, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :: You could let the old mess back again, you simply choose not to. I suppose if I had to choose one, the One Piece method is what would be the next logical step. It looks clean enough, even though I still prefer the method we had been using from the start. But if you are insistent on changing it, then yeah, One Piece Wiki's method will be alright: Japanese Name, Romanized Name, Official English name, Alias, and Epithet; keep them all in the same section though.—Mina Țepeș 21:07, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :::: For now, we'll settle for the new method. Both are equally viable but the new method is a decent change of pace. Most other infoboxes on other wikis look like this to start with, I'm just biased in favour of the Naruto one, so there isn't much actual argument in my favour. I appreciate, however, that you're attempting rennovations, even small ones like these!—Mina Țepeș 00:40, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Good Job Love the new parameters, but I spliit the heading with the other names, It really looks bad on pages with a lot of references so in order to make the wiki look better I changed it a bit. -- 02:43, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :In the manner of ref issue, isn't it a bad idea that we bring the MAIN name heading to the top of the template like what Naruto wiki did? Yes. That’s why I reverted the changes before you brought this up. Clear your cache. I agree the title (my original edit) was too intrusive and felt it could be done better if the articles are left alone so I did just that additionally if I left the title up there it ruins the tabbers. -- 20:08, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Listen, you do not make an iota of sense. So i’m going to make this very easy for you, what is currently on the pages stays. Don’t waste my time with this issue again. Change it and i'll rollback. I have little time to come here. So not going to bite on this political reel with you. I don't understand a single thing you wrote. I don't know if it's a misunderstanding but I have explained my position with detail. -- 05:41, April 7, 2017 (UTC)